This R01 application is submitted in support of a PGA entitled "Expression Profiling of Rodent Models of Human Disease." The theme is this application is Examining Gene/Environment Interactions in Rodent Models of Human Disease Using cDNA Microarrays to link phenotype to genotype. In support of that application, we will: 1. Establish an Administration and Coordination Component to oversee the PGA and coordinate its scientific activities. 2. Establish a Mouse cDNA Microarray Development and Analysis Component that will develop a Gene Index Mouse cDNA collection, assemble mouse microarrays, and use those arrays to measure tissue- specific patterns of gene expression in mouse models of human heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorders.